l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Doji Satsume (TCG)
Doji Satsume was the Crane Clan Champion and the Emerald Champion. Legend of the Five Rings: The Card Game Appearance and Demeanor Satsume was known as the Grinning Crane, so named for his distinctive scar. Despite his prowess as a master duelist and his many years of efficacious service to the Emperor, Satsume was largely unpopular among both his administration and his own family. His severity often bordered on cruelty, his justice was ever without mercy. In the Palace of the Emerald Champion Family Satsume married with Kakita Teinko. The couple bore two children, being Doji Kuwanan the son Satsume had always wanted, and he lavished all of his love on him. His two daughters, Doji Hotaru and the adopted Doji Shizue, saw him as a gruff and distant father. The Stories We Tell, by Nancy M. Sauer Eventually his wife threw herself on the Sea of the Sun Goddess from the cliffs near Kyuden Doji. Hotaru believed that Satsume had driven her to it, Her Father's Daughter, by D. G. Laderoute and Toshimoko as well. Yoshi regarded Satsume as a strong and demanding leader, who demanded excellence from his vassals to make them stronger. Court Games (The Chrysanthemum Throne fiction), by D. G. Laderoute Heir His eldest child Doji Hotaru Reddit L5R:TCG AMA had grown up in his shadow. Satsume, who had stubbornly kept the clan championship for years even as he held the office of Emerald Champion, reluctantly passed her the Crane Clan championship at the urging of his brothers-in-law, Kakita Toshimoko and Kakita Yoshi, in the year 1122. Winter's Embrace, p. 2 Emperor's Children In 1123 Satsume was present during the duel between the two sons of the Emperor Hantei the Thirty-Eighth. The Crown Prince Hantei Sotorii had challenged his younger brother Hantei Daisetsu, who was championed by Bayushi Dairu, son of the Scorpion Clan Champion. Dairu was the victor, but Sotorii did not accept it, performing a dishonorable behaviour. Children of the Empire Part II, by D. G. Laderoute Satsume was convinced that the two Imperial heirs were totally unsuited for rule, one being too cruel and the other too weak. Death His thoughts about the Heirs reached the ears of the Kolat and decided to kill him, for though Satsume didn't want either Imperial heir on the throne, he did want to keep the Empire secure, something they were against. Satsume was poisoned and found dead by a middle-aged peasant named Sō at the foot of the stairs leading up to his private rooms at the top of the palace's main tower and his body was ceremonially cremated soon after his death. Some guessed the Scorpion had been involved on this strange death. After Death Satsume was a remorseful ghost who sought to make right his life's wrongs. This year appeared appeared to a group of Topaz Tournament contestants, and requested them to take care of another contender, Hitoshi, who was the bastard son of his brother-in-law Toshimoko. Satsume wanted to see that he would become a samurai worthy of his father. The Topaz Championship (Beginner Game adventure) He appeared again to some of these samurai, after they were sent to Shiro Yogasha for training. The group was instrumental to uncover Kitsuki Tomo as Satsume's assassin. Tomo poisoned himself before Agasha Sumiko, the acting Emerald Champion, began to question him. Category:Crane Clan Leaders (TCG) Category:Emerald Champions (TCG)